kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyna Blade
|ability = None |category = Boss |gender = Female }} opponent by either stretching out his neck or grabbing them with his claws.|Instruction manual description|''Kirby Super Star}} '''Dyna Blade' is a recurring boss and occasional ally in the ''Kirby'' series. She is one of the largest bosses to appear in the series, and even has an entire sub game dedicated to her in Kirby Super Star and its remake. After a several year absence, Dyna Blade returned with a minor appearance in Kirby Air Ride. She even starred, again as a mom, in an early episode of the anime. Dyna Blade returns once again in '' Kirby Super Star's remake, sharing her new boss battle theme with Wham Bam Rock and Wham Bam Jewel. It is a remix of the theme previously heard in Castle Lololo. Dyna Blade's most recent appearance has been in ''Kirby Mass Attack, making a cameo as one of the Awesome attacks in the sub-game Kirby Quest. Physical Appearance thumb|left|Dyna Blade's debut on the Nintendo DS. Dyna Blade's first appearance-- and the basis of all following designs-- depicts her as an enormous, armored bird with white feathers on her chest and red feathers on her head. She also has rainbow-colored feathers covering her metal wings. She wears red armor with yellow rims and has a blue stone on her chest. She has a yellow mohawk and green and blue feathers around her eyes. In Kirby Air Ride, Dyna Blade was given a more elaborate design, now having textured feathers and an overall more detailed appearance. Her head and mohawk are much smaller than they were in Kirby Super Star and her armor and head feathers are now more crimson and maroon as opposed to the bright red previously used. Dyna Blade's design remains the same in Kirby Super Star Ultra, albeit mixing in certain minor aspects of her earlier look. In the anime, she is one of the few characters to always appear rendered in 3D when on-screen. She is depicted as a legendary bird with metal wings, an orange, razor-sharp beak, and claws as sharp as swords. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby and Waddle Doo facing off against Dyna Blade in Kirby Super Star.]] Dyna Blade debuted in Kirby Super Star. In her titular sub-game, Dyna Blade is ruining everyone's crops. However, unknown to Kirby, she was just trying to feed her young chicks. Kirby goes after her and eventually defeats her. After learning about Dyna Blade's circumstances, Kirby wanted to make up for this, so he feeds the chicks apples from Whispy Woods' branches and teaches them how to fly. After days of staying with Kirby, Dyna Blade and her chicks fly away as Kirby waves them good-bye. In the sub-game Revenge of Meta Knight, Dyna Blade appears once more to return the favor and help Kirby after he was blown off of the Halberd, where she gets gunned down by the crew on board while trying to carry Kirby on her back to the airship. Although she survives the shelling, she is still badly injured and ends up plummeting back to the ground. Kirby still makes it on board, however. Dyna Blade also appears as a card in the sub-game Card Swipe in Kirby Super Star Ultra (the remake of Kirby Super Star). She is also one of the bosses in the sub-game Meta Knightmare Ultra (also exclusive to Kirby Super Star Ultra). ''Kirby Air Ride Dyna Blade appears in an event in City Trial mode. In the event in which she appears, she stands in one spot and sometimes flies from place to place before flying away for good. In City Trial's checklist, Dyna Blade has two boxes dedicated to her. One requires the player to damage her, and the other requires her landing on the player. Whenever Dyna Blade is damaged, she drops a large number of Power Ups. Upon Dyna Blade's arrival, a tune similar to that of Castle Lololo is played (which would later become her associated theme in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra). ''Kirby Mass Attack Dyna Blade can be summoned by Kirby in the sub-game Kirby Quest as an Awesome attack. She inflicts high damage on all enemies. In the Anime Dyna Blade is a legendary ancient creature, revered for her mysticism. She lives on a tall peak far away from Cappy Town. For the most part, her design is unaltered from her artwork in ''Kirby Super Star. However, her head is smaller and now more in proportion with the rest of her body. Also following suit with Kirby Super Star, Dyna Blade is extremely protective of her chicks, and will go out of her way to ensure their safety, and will willfully destroy anything in her way to do so. Her breath weapon is a cone of gale force wind, and she's known for her destructive speed. Dyna Blade first appears in Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure. It is revealed by Professor Curio (who has history books containing vast amounts of info on her) that she appears every 100 years to lay an egg. When Kirby eats the egg (or so it is presumed), Dyna Blade reappears to take revenge on him. Everything is sorted out in the end though and Dyna Blade is tearfully reunited with her chick. Dyna Blade also appears in The Empty Nest Mess and Waste Management, both of which revolve around her trying to save her chick from almost-certain doom. In the latter, Dyna Blade also faces off against Crowmon. Dyna Blade also make a cameo in the episode Kirby Takes the Cake. Dyna Blade's final appearance is in Cappy Town Down, where she and her chick watch the Halberd rise into the middle of the 6 Destroyas. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, she appears as both an unlockable trophy and a sticker. The trophy is obtained by completing All-Star Mode on Very Hard difficulty with any character. The sticker uses Dyna Blade's design from Kirby Super Star. The sticker improves Launch Resistance by 46 and is only useable by Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight. Related Quotes Trivia * Dyna Blade's name comes from the fact that she has sharp, sword-like wings, and the word ''dynamic (as in destructive). * It is unknown what species of bird Dyna Blade is, but she bears resemblance to a hawk. * Dyna Blade has occasionally been called a male by mistake, most notably in Kirby Air Ride and its manual. She has also been referred to as such in an official Miiverse post from HAL Laboratoryhttps://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHiQywHNqw regarding Kirby Fighters Deluxe, but in all other instances she is referred to as female. * Master Hand uses one of Dyna Blade's attacks: flying up off the top of the screen, then swooping in from the background to attack. Master Hand also contorts his fingers into a crude representation of a bird during the attack. * One of Dyna Blade's attacks is used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl by the boss Ridley of the ''Metroid'' series. Another attack was used by Ridley's mechanical form Meta Ridley. * Dyna Blade may be based on a Huma bird from the Persian branch of Iranian mythology and Sufi fable, or possibly Achiyalabopa, a Pueblo god. Neither has been confirmed by Nintendo or HAL Laboratory. * Dyna Blade can be defeated in only 2 attacks by using Suplex. Kirby has to grab a star and throw it at her. Dyna Blade also can be defeated by one attack by using Jet: Kirby has to use Rocket Dive on one of the stars and hit Dyna Blade with it. * Dyna Blade's theme in Kirby Air Ride and Kirby Super Star Ultra was derived from Castle Lololo's theme in Kirby's Dream Land. It is used again in the anime episode, Fright to the Finish, during the escape from Nightmare's Fortress. * As seen in Kirby Super Star Ultra and the anime, Dyna Blade's chicks are yellow, featherless little birds (until they grow up during the Live Healthy cutscene in Kirby Super Star and its remake). * Dyna Blade is one of the few bosses to help Kirby. The others are Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Landia, Daroach, and the Lor Starcutter. This does not include the anime. * Dyna Blade is the only final boss in a sub-game of Kirby Super Star to not have a stronger counterpart in the remake. * In Kirby Mass Attack, the feathers on the back of Dyna Blade's head are green and white instead of their usual red, green, and blue colors. *Dyna Blade appears as a rare keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. **Dyna Blade also appears in Kirby Fighters Deluxe, playing a similar role to Lololo & Lalala and Kracko. Artwork KSS Dyna Blade.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Kar dynablade.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Gallery Dyna Blade Anime.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Dyna Blade Baby Anime.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:100px-TrDyna_blade.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU_Dyna_Blade_Battle.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KQ_Dyna_Blade.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' File:Dyna Blade Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' File:Dyna Blade Z 2.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Sprites Image:DynabladeKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' SSBB Dyna Blade sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) Image:dynablade.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Dyna Blade sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' References ja:ダイナブレイド Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Anime Characters Category:Birds Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Female characters